


The Sun Goes Up On The Wave You Ride

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cake, Cashton, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, Multi, OT4, Sleepy Cuddles, cute stuff, malum, tummy drumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: Luke snorts a laugh, his eyes still closed serenely as Ashton's hands keep drumming against his skin and they seem to pick up a more discernable speed and rhythm, one that sounds like it belongs to something rather than just something random out of Ashton's mind. It's the beginning of a song, one that Luke knows but can't quite pick out just yet, so he hones in on the feeling and tunes out the sound of Calum talking.
"Ash, will you do me next?" Calum asks softly, watching the blanket ripple just slightly with the movement of Ashton's hands.
"What, you're gonna leave me?" Michael counters from behind him, sounding entirely disgusted by the idea of Calum not being in his arms.
 Calum turns and looks at Michael over his shoulder. "Unless you know how to do it..."
 
Or: OT4 tummy drummy because what could be better than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from House of Cards by Brandon and Leah)

Being on break is an amazing feeling after eight months of touring around the world. Luke feels like he can finally relax fully, lounging in bed at half past noon with nowhere to be and no one to answer to. The king size feels a little lonely with just him in it, but the shower turns off only a minute later and Calum comes out of the ensuite with wet hair and a towel around his waist. He smiles at Luke before sticking his tongue out at him, making the youngest boy giggle and sit up, watching Calum dig through the drawers to find clean boxers. He yanks out a red pair and drops the wet towel, sliding them on and ignoring the whistle Luke lets out at his naked body. 

 

"Shut up, pervert." Calum jokes, grabbing a pair of old and soft grey sweatpants and pulling those on too.

 

"Am I a pervert if we're dating though?" Luke wonders, smiling deviously because he likes pushing Calum's buttons.

 

Calum just rolls his eyes and launches himself onto the bed, landing next to Luke with a loud thump as Luke shrieks with laughter. "Maybe pervert is the wrong word." Calum muses, shuffling under the blankets and laying directly on top of Luke. "Slut is probably better." He teases, leaning down to kiss Luke, sliding his tongue inside the younger boy's mouth.

 

"Who's a slut?" Michael asks, coming in the door of the bedroom looking windswept and cold with Ashton right behind him.

 

Calum separates from Luke's mouth with an amazing amount of willpower and looks over at his other two boyfriends, smiling as they set the bags from their shopping down on the floor. "Luke is."

 

Ashton snorts a small laugh, following Michael's example and ridding himself of his uncomfortable jeans and throwing on a pair of what are probably Luke's sweatpants. Calum rolls off of Luke, much to the youngest boy's displeasure, in favor of latching onto Michael when the older boy gets into the bed. Michael chuckles and reaches out to poke his finger against Luke's nose affectionately before he wraps his arms around Calum and shuffles them around until they're lying back to chest on their sides, facing Luke. Luke pouts until Ashton makes his way over and slides in bed behind him, holding him exactly the way Michael is holding Calum. 

 

"You're cold." Luke mutters, turning his head to the side to try to face Ashton when he says it. 

 

"Well it's snowing outside and I've been out all morning." Ashton comments, rubbing his cold nose against Luke's warm cheek.

 

Luke shivers and giggles, trying to squirm away from Ashton's cold hands tickling against his bare stomach. "Ash, quit it!" He laughs, kicking his feet around under the blankets.

 

Ashton relents and settles for kissing the back of Luke's neck and over his shoulders and around his jawline, moving one hand up to pinch Luke's chin and turn his face more, slotting their mouths together easily, slipping his tongue against Luke's when the younger boy's lips part for him. Luke hums contently against Ashton's cold lips, willing to be the one to warm them up for as long as he can. 

 

Their tongues are visible between their moving mouths, even with the good foot of space between them and Calum, and the Maori boy groans before turning toward Michael with a pout on his lips. "How come you don't kiss me like that, huh?" 

 

Michael rolls his eyes and tightens his arms around Calum's waist. "I kiss you like that all time, Calum."

 

"So why aren't you now, then?" Calum complains, his voice whiny and hopeful.

 

Michael smirks and leans in, sealing his lips onto Calum's and wasting no time in licking into his mouth. Calum smiles against him, happy to have gotten what he wanted although the concept is certainly nothing new. He and Luke are spoiled rotten with affection on a regular basis, and right now is no exception, Calum just hates being left out of anything and that especially includes kisses. Michael's fingers dig into Calum's soft stomach, a small effort to keep him close as their tongues dance together, their sounds matching the ones coming from Luke and Ashton just across the bed. It makes Michael's chest clench with lust but he knows he's too exhausted from the day already to do anything about it so he reluctantly pulls away from Calum's sinful mouth and breathes steadily against Calum's face, the younger boy's lips searching for Michael's with his eyes still closed. When he can't catch Michael in another kiss Calum opens his eyes and looks over and he finds Michael smiling softly at him, biting his lip before he kisses Calum's temple.

 

"Aren't you two just the sweetest thing?" Ashton says, drawing their attention and offering them a silly smile when they look.

 

"Shut up." Michael chuckles, swatting at Ashton but managing to hit Luke in the arm instead.

 

"Hey, don't be mean to me, I didn't say it!" Luke laughs, looking mock-affronted at being smacked.

 

"Sorry Lu." Michael pouts, his expression jokingly asking for forgiveness.

 

Luke rolls his eyes but nods softly at Michael anyway, sticking his tongue out. Michael laughs quietly at him, tightening his hold on Calum just because he wants to keep the boy as close as physically possible. He's about to say something else when he hears small smacking sounds, rhythmic little hits coming from Luke and Ashton and he can make out a beat. 

 

"Where are you hands right now Ashton, and what are they doing?" He asks quietly, not wanting to totally disturb the peace between the other two.

 

Ashton's head pops up from behind Luke's and he smiles. "On Luke's stomach, and they're drumming."

 

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Clifford." Calum teases, knocking his head back gently into Michael's face.

 

Luke snorts a laugh, his eyes still closed serenely as Ashton's hands keep drumming against his skin and they seem to pick up a more discernable speed and rhythm, one that sounds like it belongs to something rather than just something random out of Ashton's mind. It's the beginning of a song, one that Luke knows but can't quite pick out just yet, so he hones in on the feeling and tunes out the sound of Calum talking.

 

"Ash, will you do me next?" Calum asks softly, watching the blanket ripple just slightly with the movement of Ashton's hands.

 

"What, you're gonna leave me?" Michael counters from behind him, sounding entirely disgusted by the idea of Calum not being in his arms.

 

Calum turns and looks at Michael over his shoulder. "Unless you know how to do it..."

 

Michael scoffs and shifts them into a more comfortable position, smoothing his hands over Calum's warm stomach skin before carefully testing out a small sequence of gentle hits against it. The feeling is immediately comforting to Calum, making him close his eyes and relax back into Michael, going almost boneless. Michael notices the reaction and keeps up his easy, steady beat, settling into the repetition of it as he leans his face into Calum's still slightly damp hair and breathing in the familiar scent of vanilla. Ashton's head pops back up and his hands go still against Luke's stomach, catching the blonde's attention as he briefly looks at Ashton before following Ashton's gaze toward Michael and Calum.

 

"Michael....." Ashton starts, waiting until Michael opens his eyes and looks at him before he continues, "are you playing Move Along?" He's laughing just a little bit underneath his words, seeing a smile spread over Luke's face as he listens more closely to the beat that Michael is playing against Calum.

 

Michael seems to pay attention more to what he's doing, catching onto the sounds and hearing Calum bark a laugh. "Uh...I think so?" He admits, his nose scrunching in laughter as the familiar beginning drum sequence of The All-American Rejects song takes shape in his mind and matches the sequence he's playing on Calum. 

 

"Oh my god." Calum chuckles, stretching his torso out to give Michael more room to play on, relaxing back down again once he's a little bit more on his back and not so much on his side. 

 

"I wasn't intentionally playing it." Michael argues, still laughing at himself as he tries to switch the beat to another song, having to think a lot harder about how to play it than Ashton probably does. "Just happened, I guess."

 

Ashton's hands start back up against Luke's stomach, settling on a song that he knows Luke's been listening to a lot lately when he's feeling run down or upset. For whatever reason this song seems to make Luke happy and Ashton likes the song himself so it's easy for him to sink into the tune. Luke sings it so often around the house that it comes as second nature for him to pick up on the rhythm of it, smiling wide and shifting more into Ashton as if it would bring the song closer if he did. He belatedly notices Calum and Michael staring at them curiously, probably wondering why he looks so much more blissed out than before.

 

"What song is that?" Calum asks, brows furrowed as he tries to pick up on it. 

 

"House of Cards by Brandon and Leah." Ashton answers, leaning forward to kiss Luke's shoulder. 

 

Calum hums and nods, smiling as Michael's hands falter in their rhythm as he tries to play Drops of Jupiter. He can tell the older boy is getting frustrated that he can't do it effortlessly, can feel it in the way Michael's body stiffens and the force of his hands increases. Michael's obviously trying really hard and it makes Calum feel bad for asking to have Ashton instead, so he does his best to let his body sink into it the way he would with Ashton, does his best to let it lull him into a sleep-like state, but it's just not working with Michael so tense behind him.

 

"Mikey, babe, relax for me. Don't overthink it." He calls, watching Michael's head snap up towards him and the frustration is obvious on his face. Calum keeps his voice soft and encouraging, speaking quietly so he doesn't alert Luke and Ashton to the obvious struggle going on. "Why don't you try something simpler like before? Something you know well enough that you don't have to think about it, okay?"

 

Michael puffs out a breath and nods, biting his lip as he tries to think of something he's been listening to a lot lately. It comes to him after a moment and he smiles at Calum, going over the simple repetitive beat in his mind before letting his hands give it a shot against Calum's stomach. Calum sighs contently and hums, his eyes slipping shut and he can feel himself falling asleep in the comfort and he can feel how much more relaxed Michael is against him. He knows Luke is probably asleep already under Ashton's magical hands, and he's drifting fast now that Michael's got the hang of it, but through the beginning haze of sleep he can hear Ashton's quiet voice.

 

"Are you playing Karmin?" Ashton asks, keeping his volume low.

 

Michael nods and Calum feels the gesture against his own head. "Can't Live. You recognized it?" He wonders, sounding genuinely surprised that it wasn't just completely indiscernible.

 

"Yeah, Calum listens to that song all the time. I recognize the beat." Ashton assures him with a soft smile, nuzzling his nose into Luke's soft hair and switching to match Michael's hands.

 

Michael grins and closes his eyes, focusing on following Ashton's rhythm now that they're on the same song, and he can hear Calum absently humming the tune as he falls asleep, leaning over to place a soft kiss on the younger boy's lips just to make him smile before he's completely out.

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO DAY 2 OF FICMAS!!!!!!! I quite like this one actually, and it's sort of an adaption on a fic I posted in September I believe but it was just cashton. This concept is just really adorable to me and in case you missed the story on the cashton one, I woke up in the middle of the night and tweeted Ashton the words "tummy drummy" and thus this concept was born and I just think it's so adorable so have some more of it! Once again, the dedication goes to my sunshine baby bear, Lynn (social_reject) who posts absolutely amazing stories on here that I think you all should go read and leave some comments on immediately otherwise you're a total weenie and you smell funny! So, please enjoy this one and then go over to Lynn's stuff and read away (Body Gold is AMAZING). I love you all<3
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
